Planes de conquista
by AnimesNextGeneration SNYC
Summary: A veces los planes para conquistar a las mujeres no son fáciles de llevar a cabo, eso es algo que Sai, el ninja de la Raíz, podía afirmar con mucha seguridad. Este Fic participa en el reto "¡Yo no escogí el título!" del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas. (One Shot).


Planes de conquista.

 _._

 _._

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 _._

 _._

 _Aviso especial:_ Este Fic participa en el reto _"¡Yo no escogí el título!"_ del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

 _Este Fic está ambientado en algún lugar después de la película The Last, y puede que en ciertos aspectos contenga un poquito de Universo Alterno._

 _._

 _._

Muchos romances ninja se dieron lugar a florecer después de que la aldea de la hoja se recuperó de la batalla contra Toneri Otsutsuki. La boda de Naruto y Hinata fue una noticia que no sólo causó impacto en la aldea, sino que también provocó una gran alegría en los corazones de sus amigos y familiares más queridos. Todos los amigos y conocidos más cercanos a la pareja de novios fueron invitados a la hermosa boda, incluso Sai que anteriormente pertenecía a la Raíz estuvo presente para ese día especial.

Cuando Sai recibió la invitación para la boda estuvo la mayor parte de su tiempo encerrado en su casa, caminando de un lado a otro y debatiéndose en si debía o no ir a esa celebración. Por un una parte su lado insensible decidió actuar e insistirle en que no se presentara de ninguna manera en esa fiesta, pero por otra parte estaba el ángulo que se manifestaba como su "sentido común" el cual le hacía sentir que tenía la obligación de ir a la boda de su compañero de grupo.

El ninja de la Raíz aun no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre el tema de las emociones humanas, pero siempre memorizaba todo lo que leía en los libros acerca de los sentimientos. Una vez en la biblioteca de la aldea había leído un libro cuyo contenido hablaba sobre las bodas, y justamente ese contenido decía que en esa clase de fiestas siempre había gente aplaudiéndole felizmente a los novios, bailando animadamente o hablando sobre ciertas cosas de la vida. Esas eran las razones principales, entre muchas otras más, por las que Sai no quería asistir a la celebración. Él jamás había sido bueno hablando con otros ninjas, ni socializando y mucho menos bailando con mujeres. De donde él venía no se acostumbraba a esa celebrar esa clase de reuniones y mucho menos a demostrar sentimientos alegres, cualquiera que fuera parte de la organización de la Raíz podría afirmarlo. A fin de cuentas, no teniendo más opción y sin ánimos de nada, Sai asistió a la boda de su compañero.

Muchos invitados fueron a la lujosa boda, sin contar a los maestros y amigos que Naruto y Hinata ya tenían. Una vez que los anillos habían sido entregados por ambos novios, fue cuando la verdadera fiesta comenzó. Mientras que los demás invitados bailaban y se sacaban fotos, Sai lo único que hacía era quedarse parado en una esquina alejado de todos los que lo rodeaban. El solo seguía los pasos que le había recomendado uno de sus libros: _"Si no sabes bailar quédate sentado o parado en algún lugar a observar a los pájaros"_. Para hacerle honor a la verdad él nunca entendió verdaderamente lo que quería decir esa frase, pero tampoco estaba interesado en observar pájaros así que por un momento comenzó a mirar de reojo a las parejas bailando.

Ante el punto de vista de Sai era sorprendente ver que casi todos los shinobi allí presentes tenían novias con las que bailar y besarse. Hinata, que era la novia, podía tomar de las mejillas a Naruto para besarlo. Sakura tenía a Sasuke como pareja para bailar toda la noche. Shikamaru podía conversar animadamente con Temari. Chōji como siempre comía felizmente de la mano de Karui. TenTen a pesar de aun estar afectada por la muerte de Neji decidió asistir a la fiesta acompañada por Rock Lee, el cual secretamente estaba muy enamorado de ella. Hace un tiempo atrás Gaara había tomado valor para ir y confesarse ante su amada alumna Matsuri, por lo cual ambos estuvieron presentes en la boda bailando y sonriendo como una feliz pareja de enamorados. Incluso Sasuke, Rock Lee y Gaara que eran los ninjas menos esperados ya tenían una pareja a quien amar, en cambio él estaba completamente solo.

El ninja de la Raíz observó fijamente las miradas irradiantes de brillo que sus amigos ninja poseían mientras bailaban con sus mujeres. Mientras observaba con ojos penetrantes las escenas, él recordó que en otro de sus libros explicaba que el brillo en las pupilas era uno de los distintos síntomas del sentimiento llamado amor.

Las horas se pasaron y la boda terminó en muchos aplausos. Después de saludar a la pareja recién casada todos se retiraron tomando diferentes caminos hacia sus casas, sin embargo Sai sentía que su cuerpo aun daba para rato, así que en vez de volver a su casa decidió ir por el camino más largo a dar vuelta. Él sabía que tendría mucho que reflexionar sobre los sentimientos que encontraría en el ambiente shinobi de allí en adelante, de alguna u otra manera tendría que acostumbrarse a sentir emociones.

Después de muchas horas de reflexión y dudas, Sai admitió a duras penas que la mejor manera de experimentar el amor por su cuenta seria buscándose una novia. La mayoría de los Shinobis de Konoha ya estaban en relación de parejas, y él decidió que también quería tener una mujer que lo mirara con ese mismo brillo de amor.

* * *

Sai salió de su casa muy apurado, tenía que dirigirse hacia la plaza del centro de la aldea y ya estaba llegando demasiado tarde. El ninja de la Raíz se había puesto de acuerdo en encontrarse con Sakura en el centro de la aldea, por esa misma razón debía llegar puntual y no hacer esperar a su compañera.

Sai estaba decidido a poner en marcha sus planes de conquista, estaba totalmente decidido a hacer lo que fuera para conseguir novia. Lo mejor de todo es que él ya tenía a una mujer en mente a la cual quería enamorar, lo único que tenía que hacer era llevar a cabo sus ideas. Él jamás había sido bueno coqueteando con chicas. Esto se debía a dos buenas razones: la primera es que Sai solía ser demasiado sincero, por lo que siempre que hablaba con mujeres terminaba diciendo lo que él pensaba y no lo que en realidad ellas querían oír. La segunda razón era que él aun no comprendía los sentimientos como se suponía debía conocerlos, y por ese pequeño inconveniente necesitaba consejos femeninos para saber cómo tratar con chicas. Esa era la principal razón por la cual necesitaba más que nunca la ayuda de Sakura, por más que le doliera admitirlo ella era la única que podría ayudarlo a lograr su objetivo.

Sai siguió caminando totalmente distraído por el camino que lo llevaba hasta la plaza, la verdad es que se encontraba muy nervioso. El ninja de la Raíz estaba tan distraído que, al no prestarle atención al camino, termino tropezándose con una piedra la cual estorbaba su paso. Para su infinita suerte, él no cayó en el suelo en donde podía haberse manchado la ropa con tierra, sino que en un intento de sujetarse terminó cayendo encima de algo, o más bien de alguien.

Sai soltó un pequeño grito y ambos cayeron al suelo. Un sonido doloroso se escuchó de parte de ambos, como si se hubieran golpeado muy feo. Él se frotó la cabeza muy adolorido, mientras que aún mantenía la mirada gacha. Ambos levantaron la mirada con mucha pesadez, aún estaban algo aturdidos por el golpe. En primer lugar Sai pensó que se había chocado con un destello de rosa y verde, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era un destello con lo que había chocado, sino que era Sakura.

—Hola Sai, ¡la próxima vez fíjate por donde caminas! —exclamó Sakura levantándose lentamente del suelo un tanto aturdida.

—Hola fea, siento llegar tarde —respondió Sai sonriendo, mientras que se levantaba del suelo.

Sai tenía el mal hábito de llamar a Sakura por un apodo que el mismo le había inventado: la fea. La llamaba así en frente de todos, pero no cuando Sasuke estaba presente.

—Sai, te lo diré por última vez, ¡más te vale que dejes de llamarme fea o si no te las veras con mis puños! —amenazó Sakura mostrando su puño rígido, por lo que el ninja de la Raíz se asustó un poco.

Era una fortuna que Sasuke no estuviera allí con ellos, porque seguramente no dudaría en matar a Sai con un Chidori después de escucharle decirle fea a su cerezo. Sai ya había probado el puño de Sakura muchas veces, pero no sentía deseos de morir a manos de Sasuke, apreciaba mucho su pequeña vida como para ser demasiado honesto delante del Uchiha.

—Está bien como sea ya no te molestaré, pero necesito tu ayuda Sakura. La razón por la que te llamé es porque necesito consejos femeninos de tu parte sobre como conquistar a las chicas —confesó Sai sacudiéndose la ropa —. Es que yo también quisiera tener una novia, así como todos los demás, pero soy un completo menso a la hora de hablar con mujeres —admitió él con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas. Le avergonzaba admitir que necesitaba ayuda.

— ¡Enhorabuena Sai! —exclamó Sakura con los ojos llenos de felicidad, mientras que Sai la miraba sin entender el motivo de su alegría —, ya era hora de que te decidieras a buscarte una mujer, tienes diecinueve años y eres el único hombre soltero de nuestro grupo de amigos —agregó ella sonriendo burlonamente al ver la pálida piel de Sai teñirse de rojo en la zona de las mejillas.

—Está bien búrlate si quieres, pero por favor dime que me ayudaras —suplicó Sai desviando su mirada, era la primera vez en años que renunciaba a su orgullo suplicando por algo.

—Por supuesto que te ayudare Sai, por algo somos amigos —afirmó Sakura guiñándole un ojo al ninja de la Raíz.

—Te lo agradezco Sakura —agradeció Sai con una leve sonrisa —. Entonces dime, ¿Qué es lo primero que debo hacer para conquistar a una mujer? —preguntó él un tanto apresurado.

—Sai, debemos ir despacio. Iremos por pasos, así que el primer paso es el siguiente: _Debes entender que una mujer no se enamora de un día para el otro, sino que son meses y meses de trabajo arduo y duro_ —explicó Sakura con un aire de sabiduría, memorizando una lista completa de planes —. ¿Lo entiendes verdad? —preguntó ella mirando fijamente a Sai, frunciendo el un poco su ceño.

—Está bien vayamos por pasos, creo que eso si lo entiendo Sakura —afirmó Sai levantando una de sus cejas, aunque para ser sinceros, él también tenía sus dudas.

—Muy bien compañero, aprenderás rápido. El segundo paso es el crucial: _tienes que tener el ojo puesto en alguna mujer que te guste, porque si no tus planes no servirán de nada si no tienes a quien conquistar_ —explicó Sakura con algo de duda azotando su mente.

Si el ninja de la Raíz quería tener un romance es porque seguramente debió encontrar una chica que le gustase mucho, aunque también el amor de Sai podía ser dirigido hacia… un hombre.

—Eso es fácil Sakura, porque la mujer que me gusta es... —Sai hizo una pequeña pausa —… Ino Yamanaka —respondió él cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa sincera.

— ¿Te gusta Ino? —preguntó Sakura un tanto sorprendida —. Bueno tengo que decir que estoy un poco asombrada —admitió ella rascándose la nuca y riéndose completamente nerviosamente.

— ¿Por qué razón estas asombrada Sakura? —preguntó Sai cruzándose de brazos sin entender porque tanta sorpresa de parte de su compañera.

Está bien que él no entendía bien los sentimientos, pero eso no significaba que se quedaría soltero para toda la vida. También era un hecho que Sai estaba un poco atrasado en el tema del amor, pero eso tampoco era motivo de sorpresa.

—Bueno es algo un tanto difícil de decir, pero los ninjas de la aldea andan rumorado que tu... —Sakura hizo una pequeña pausa, debatiéndose en si debía terminar o no la frase —... es que hay personas que creen que eres homosexual —finalizó ella esperando por los gritos de Sai.

—Sakura, ¿Que significa ser homosexual? —preguntó Sai arqueando sus ojos sin entender nada.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sai debía de ser muy inocente como para no saber lo que es la homosexualidad, pero ella no lo culpaba en absoluto ya que él aparte de ser insensible no conocía otra cosa que no fueran artes ninjas.

—Bueno será mejor que te lo explique. La homosexualidad se presenta naturalmente cuando dos personas del mismo sexo se aman o sienten atracción el uno por el otro —explicó Sakura tratando de encontrar la manera más delicada de expresarse —. En este caso sería de la siguiente manera: todos nuestros amigos piensan que te gustan los hombres Sai —expresó ella lisa y llanamente.

Los ojos de Sai se abrieron hasta más no poder. Había dos cosas que no enseñaban en la élite de la Raíz: la primera era a entender los sentimientos, y la segunda era el amor entre dos personas del mismo sexo. Él jamás salía con chicas, pero eso no significaba que le gustaran los hombres y era el colmo enterarse de que sus supuestos "amigos" se burlaban de él a sus espaldas por eso.

— ¡Esto es el colmo, a mí no me gustan los hombres maldita sea! —gritó Sai mientras una vena de nervios aparecía en su frente —. Juro que nuestros "amigos" me las pagaran —afirmó el mientras mostraba sus puños.

—Bueno Sai, creo que ya es hora del tercer paso: _buscar a Ino_ —dijo Sakura intentando evadir el tema de la falsa homosexualidad de su compañero, la verdad es que no había sido su intención hacerlo rabiar.

— ¿En dónde crees que pueda estar Ino? —preguntó Sai olvidando su enojo por un momento, esperando que Sakura tuviera una respuesta concreta.

—Creo sé perfectamente en donde está. La vi a ella junto con Shikamaru y Chōji camino al bosque, seguramente fueron a entrenar ahí —respondió Sakura calvando su mirada en la entrada hacia el bosque.

—Perfecto, entremos en acción —dijo Sai sonriendo un tanto emocionado, el que no entendiera los sentimientos no le impedía en absoluto sentir emociones, por más que este las desconozca.

Dicho esto ambos ninjas se dirigieron hacia la salida de la aldea. Planear una conquista en el bosque, aunque sonara poco usual, era una muy buena oportunidad para llevar a cabo el romance. Lo único que faltaba era encontrar a Ino y cuanto antes mejor.

Sai seguía muy molesto por el tema de su homosexualidad, pero ya tendría tiempo para vengarse de sus amigos chusmas que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que espiar su relación sexual.

* * *

Sakura aún tenía sus dudas rondando por su mente. Ella se había ofrecido a ayudar a Sai sin importar las consecuencias, pero no estaba muy segura de si iban a funcionar los planes de conquista, después de todo el ninja de la Raiz era un completo maestro en arruinar momentos felices y si su lado insensible despertaba a la hora de hablar con Ino seguramente terminaría muerto en lugar de enamorado.

A simple vista cualquiera podría darse cuenta de lo nervioso que Sai se encontraba. Al pobre le temblaban las manos de emoción y no solo eso, también le temblaban los labios del miedo que seguramente sentía. Por suerte Sakura sabía que eso era normal. El temblor de manos y labios era uno de los tantos síntomas del amor, así como también era normal el miedo al rechazo.

Sakura y Sai corrieron a través de los arboles más altos para poder ver el páramo con más facilidad, con la esperanza de encontrar al equipo diez entrenando por allí. Él estaba muy nervioso al no saber cuál sería el siguiente paso de la lista de Sakura, pero todo era cuestión de tiempo. Ella se detuvo bruscamente en el camino, empujando a Sai bajo unos arbustos muy frondosos. Justo delante de ellos se encontraban los miembros del equipo diez entrenando sin parar. Chōji como siempre entrenaba y comía al mismo tiempo, mientras que Ino y Shikamaru practicaban con la posesión de sombras.

Sai se quejó por lo brusca que fue su compañera al tirarlo al suelo sin avisar, pero luego de ver a Ino tan cerca pensó que sería bueno no llamar la atención.

—Muy bien Sai, el paso cuatro es el más simple: _se tú mismo_ —explicó Sakura sonriéndole a su compañero e intentando no hacer ruido desde el arbusto.

— ¿Ser yo mismo? Explícate mejor Sakura —pidió Sai sin entender nada de lo que su inteligente compañera decía.

—Debes actuar y mostrarte cómo eres, antes de acercarte planea lo que vas a decirle cuando la veas —explicó Sakura intentando pensar en un buen plan —. Tengo una idea Sai, ¿porque no practicas conmigo antes de hablar directamente con Ino? —preguntó ella sintiéndose una heroína al prevenir que Sai cometa uno de sus múltiples e insensibles errores.

—Está bien creo que es un buen método, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir? —respondió Sai con otra pregunta aclarando su garganta para comenzar a hablar.

—Dime exactamente lo que piensas de mí y descríbeme completamente, pero recuérdalo, debes ser tú mismo al hablar —ordenó Sakura preparándose para ir los "elogios" de Sai.

—Está bien déjame verte de cerca Sakura —Sai analizó a Sakura con los ojos de arriba a abajo, luego sonrió recordando que debía ser el mismo... aunque eso tal vez no era una buena idea —. Eres fea, el cabello corto te hace ver como hombre sin mencionar que pareces una tabla con esos pechos planos. Tu frente es tan grande que hace que tu cuerpo se vea pequeño, tu cabello es rosa por lo que aparece chicle recién mascado. Con respecto a tu personalidad debo decir que eres llorona, débil, tienes más hábitos de hombre que de mujer, eres histérica, gritona y lo más importante... eres muy fastidiosa —finalizó él sin dejar de sonreír con satisfacción, pensando que lo había hecho muy bien.

En ese solo instante el rostro de Sakura se puso totalmente azul. Sai había entendido muy bien lo que su compañera había querido decir con _"Se tú mismo"_ , pero podría haber disimulado un poco su martirizante insensibilidad capaz de herir sentimientos. Él seguía sonriendo como si nada, sin darse cuenta de la expresión del rostro de Sakura. Para el ninja de la Raíz el ser mortalmente honesto significaba ser el mismo, ya que siempre fue y siempre seria así. Todos los ninjas de la aldea ya estaban completamente convencidos de que no iba a cambiar de ninguna manera.

—Sai, la única razón por la cual no te mato es porque Ino está del otro lado de este arbustos y escuchara tu gritos de dolor mientras te golpeo —declaró Sakura mientras sus ojos se prendían fuego de tanta ira —. ¡Eres un idiota hablando con mujeres! Mejor cambiemos de táctica, por el amor de dios si valoras aunque sea un poco tu vida sigue mi consejo… no seas tú mismo —suplicó ella cruzando sus manos en señal de oración.

—Está bien, intentare no ser tan… insensible como tú dices —prometió Sai rodando sus ojos con molestia, su amiga solía ser demasiado exagerada en ocasiones.

—Bien, ¡ahora ve con ella! —exclamó Sakura empujandolo con brusquedad fuera de los arbustos.

Sai cayó fuera del arbusto, mientras un ruido muy sonoro se escapaba de su cuerpo contra el suelo.

Ino, Shikamaru y Chōji voltearon a ver la escena, para su sorpresa no esperaban ser espiados, o por lo menos no ese día. Porque el equipo diez podía ser distraído, pero no era para nada idiota y sabían perfectamente que Sai los había estado siguiendo desde la salida de la aldea.

El ninja de la Raíz miro hacia el arbusto con una expresión de molestia, maldiciendo mentalmente a Sakura por haber sido tan bruta. Él cerró sus parpados frotándose la cabeza con dolor, luego abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada aun desde el suelo... Ino estaba en frente de él.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Sai? —preguntó Ino mirando al ninja de la Raíz con los ojos muy abiertos y preocupados.

—Sí, estoy bien preciosa —respondió Sai sonriendo dulcemente y riéndose al ver como las mejillas de Ino se teñían de un color rosado intenso.

"Preciosa" ese era el lindo apodo por el que Sai llamaba a Ino desde el día en que se conocieron. Ella, a pesar de ya estar acostumbrada a ese apodo, aun sin razón aparente seguía sonrojándose levemente.

—Me alegro de que estés bien pero, ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Ino con algo de curiosidad.

—Bueno yo... —Sai no sabía que responder. Por un momento miró hacia los arbustos como si Sakura fuera a darle la respuesta, luego suspiro —... quería decirte que eres preciosa como una rosa, pero aun con esa delicadeza logras conservar tu destreza ninja —respondió el sonriendo, diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Ino miró al ninja de la Raíz sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, ¿Quien decía que Sai no podía ser tierno cuando quería? Tal vez nadie lo creería, pero ella estaba segura de que muy en el fondo Sai podía llegar a ser un Don Juan con las mujeres.

Por otro lado Sakura observaba y escuchaba a su compañero desde los arbustos, hasta ahora las cosas iban bien. Ella tenía la esperanza de que el ninja de la Raíz no metiera la pata, porque si no lo lamentaría mucho.

— _"Muy bien Sai, sigue así que vas bien"_ —pensó Sakura mirando a la pareja entre los arbustos —. _"Estas hojas hacen que me dé comezón en los brazos"_ —volvió a pesar ella intentando no rascarse.

Ino siguió mirando fijamente a Sai, esperando escuchar más piropos de su parte. Sakura esperaba a que el ninja de la Raíz diera por terminado el romance, pero jamás se hubiera esperado lo que paso después.

—Eres linda y fuerte, pero eres testaruda y no le caes bien a nadie con tu complejo de superioridad —agregó Sai con una de sus sonrisas satisfactorias, hablando sin pena ni gloria.

Sakura abrió la boca algo pasmada. El lado insensible de Sai acabada de arruinarlo todo de nuevo, su compañero nació insensible y eso algún día lo llevaría a la tumba por hablar de más. Ella posó su mano acariciándose la cien, definitivamente su compañero era un caso perdido y ella ya no lo soportaba más.

— _"Dios mío Sai, acabas de arruinar una oportunidad única"_ —pensó Sakura con una vena gigante de rabia formándose en su frente.

Los ojos de Ino, que anteriormente estaban llenos de cariño, terminaron prendiéndose fuego por la rabia. Era obvio que eso piropos eran demasiado tientos como para venir de la boca de Sai.

Sai abrió los ojos, mientras que su sonrisa iba muriendo lentamente en sus labios al ver la espeluznante expresión en el rostro de Ino, ahora si estaba seguro de que había metido la pata nuevamente. Ella se acercó peligrosamente hacia él, con la mirada totalmente apagada en sentimientos. Sai lo pagaría caro por su erizaste honestidad.

—Sai… ¡estas más que muerto! —exclamó Ino levantando su puño, el cual en cuestión de segundos impacto contra la cabeza de Sai.

Ino cerró los ojos con molestia pura, llamó a sus compañeros y entre todos se alejaron de ese lugar para ya no ser fastidiados en su en su entrenamiento.

El ninja de la Raíz soltó un sonoro grito, estaba acostumbrado a los golpes y además Ino no golpeaba tan fuerte como Sakura, pero aun así dolía demasiado. Se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar a los arbustos en donde su compañera estaba escondida.

La mirada de Sakura cambió al ver a Sai con un chichón en la cabeza, él no tenía la culpa de ser como era después de todo así lo habían criado.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tal lo hice? —preguntó Sai totalmente mareado antes de caer con su cuerpo completo al suelo.

—Mejor volvamos a la entrada de la aldea —respondió Sakura meneando su cabeza con negatividad.

Dicho esto Sakura tomó a su compañero del estómago y lo posó sobre su espalda. Después de ese golpe Sai quedaría medio lelo por lo menos media hora, así que no estaría demás llevarlo cargando por lo menos hasta la entrada de la aldea. Ambos se veían decepcionados por el plan fallido, pero sólo habían jugado la mitad de sus cartas y aun el juego no terminaba. No se darían por vencidos, o por lo menos, no aun.

* * *

Sakura y Sai llegaron rápidamente a la entrada de la aldea. Ella era muy rápida corriendo por los árboles, sin mencionar el enorme peso que llevaba sobres sus hombros. Con cuidado depositó el cuerpo de Sai sobre el suelo, ya que él aún se veía medio lelo, aunque por más tonto que se viera todavía podía hablar.

Sakura se sentó en el suelo junto a él, sin perderse la oscurecida mirada que este proporcionaba en esos momentos. Ella sabía que seguramente su compañero se sentía muy mal por el plan fallido, pero que no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

—Me rindo Sakura, sé que soy un caso perdido —dijo Sai bajando levemente la mirada con un ceño fruncido.

—No, no vamos a rendirnos todavía, tu espérame que ya se me ocurrirá algo —tranquilizó Sakura intentando pensar en vano.

—Sabes, siento algo aquí dentro —se quejó Sai apuntando hacia su pecho —. Se siente como si fuera un nudo o una especie de malestar —explicó el mirando a su compañera en busca de una respuesta.

—Eso se llama tristeza Sai, eso quiere decir que estas triste —sonrió Sakura recordando que Sai no conocía bien las emociones.

—Tristeza... pues se siente muy mal —afirmó Sai suspirando pesadamente nada más podía salir mal ese día.

—Sabes... eres idéntico a Sasuke —dijo Sakura mirando a su compañero a los ojos —. Sasuke a pesar de que ahora es mi novio antes solía ser insensible y un poco cruel conmigo, y no sólo conmigo sino también con las demás personas así como tú lo eres con todos ahora. Sólo piénsalo un momento Sai, si él pudo encontrar el amor entonces tú también puedes encontrar el amor con Ino por mas insensible que seas... es por eso que no puedes darte por vencido —alentó ella intentando darle un poco de ayuda motivacional a su amigo.

—Tal vez tengas razón Sakura, pero ya no tengo más planes en mente —contraatacó Sai soltando un suspiro de fastidio.

Sakura observó por un momento a Sai, como si con sólo mirarlo pudiera pensar en un plan. Él en verdad se parecía mucho a Sasuke, no sólo en la insensibilidad sino que también un poco en apariencia. Ella cerró los ojos intentando armar las pocas piezas que tenía para crear un nuevo plan, pronto las piezas se juntaron como por arte de magia.

Sasuke, Sai, la insensibilidad por parte de ambos y el mal carácter de Ino.

La bombilla se prendió en la cabeza de Sakura. Por más que ella odiase admitirlo, la honesta insensibilidad de Sai era no siempre era tan mala y combinándola con la insensibilidad de Sasuke podría cocinar un delicioso plan de conquista.

— ¡Es perfecto! —exclamó Sakura incorporándose de un saldo del suelo.

— ¿Que es perfecto Sakura? —preguntó Sai levantando su mirada del suelo.

—Tengo un nuevo plan Sai, y esta vez estoy segura que dará resultados positivos —afirmó Sakura haciendo señas con la mano —. Acércate a mí —ordenó ella posando sus labios en los oídos del ninja de la Raíz.

Sai se acercó a paso rápido, y Sakura fue contándole su plan al oído. Él escuchaba el plan atentamente, mientras que su compañera le decía exactamente lo que debía hacer y lo que no.

Luego de terminar de explicar Sakura vio el ceño fruncido de su compañero, en si la idea le había gustado, pero no se sentía cómodo con la idea de incorporar a Sasuke en los planes ya que el Uchiha solía tener muy mal genio. No tenía más opciones, así que al final optó por aceptar el plan.

—Muy bien Sai, entonces mañana a las cinco de la tarde llevaremos a cabo el plan, no te preocupes yo me encargare de hablar con Sasuke —afirmó Sakura incorporándose en dirección contraria para ir camino a casa.

Dicho esto Sakura y Sai tomaron diferentes caminos hacia sus casas. Necesitaban descansar un poco de ese agotador día, y en la tarde del día siguiente cuando ya estuvieran recuperados llevarían a cabo los planes. Sai estaba completamente convencido de seguir intentando conseguir el amor de Ino, puesto que Sakura con puño y sangre podía ser muy persuasiva cuando quería.

* * *

Tal y como habían acordado Sakura y así se reunieron a las cinco en punto en el puesto de Ichiraku Ramen. Ese era el lugar en donde Ino compraba su comida diariamente. En realidad decidieron encontrase tres cuadras antes del puesto de comida Ichiraku, porque así podría espiar mucho mejor los movimientos hechos por Ino.

—Muy bien mi compañero, ya estamos aquí así que es hora de espiar —expresó Sakura escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos.

—¿Podrías explicarme como llevaremos a cabo el plan? —preguntó Sai algo extrañado.

Sakura le había dicho que se reunieran en ese punto, pero después de eso no le había explicado nada mas y eso ya estaba empezando a preocuparlo.

—Tú sólo observa y espera —ordenó Sakura sonriendo un poco maliciosa.

Tal y como ella lo ordeno, Sai comenzó a posar sus ojos en el puesto de comida.

Ino pagó su comida y se retiró con la bolsa en la mano, pero al girarse pudo quedar cara a casa con Sasuke Uchiha, el cual se veía totalmente enojado. Por un momento ella se asustó ya que el Uchiha tomo su mano haciendo que esta tirara toda la comida recién comprada.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa Sasuke?! —preguntó Ino con mucho enojo en su voz al ver su comida tirada en el suelo.

— ¿Acaso no te cansas de molestar a Sakura? —respondió Sasuke con otra pregunta totalmente sarcástica.

— ¿De que estas hablando? No le he hecho nada malo a Sakura —contraatacó Ino en defensa propia, ya que en realidad no le había hecho nada a Sakura.

—No te hagas al estúpida maldita cerda, no vuelvas a molestar a mi novia porque te mataré sin pensarlo dos veces —declaró Sasuke tomandola del brazo demasiado fuerte.

—Suel-Sueltame —ordenó Ino sintiendo un agudo dolor en la parte baja de su brazo, como si se lo quebraran.

La ley de no maltratar a las mujeres enemigas no aplicaba en el mundo ninja, ni tampoco en el cerebro de Sasuke. La razón por la que el Uchiha trataba así a Ino era porque Sakura le había dicho que ella la había insultado llamándola "frente de Marquesina" tal y como lo hacía en la adolescencia.

A lo lejos Sakura y Sai observaban la imagen, si no hacía algo Sasuke terminaría por quebrarle el brazo a la pobre de Ino.

Sakura sonreía de satisfacción, el plan saldría a la perfección si las cosas seguían marchando así. Por otro lado la expresión de Sai denotaba preocupación y miedo, ¿acaso Sakura se había vuelto loca? ¿Ese era su plan, mandar a Sasuke a romperle los huesos a Ino? Si ese era el plan entonces no ya quería participar más de él.

—Sai esta es tu oportunidad, debes rescatar a Ino de las garras de Sasuke usando tu insensibilidad —explicó Sakura como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

—Sakurita... ¡¿Acaso te volviste loca?! —preguntó Sai gritándole a su compañera hasta más no poder —. ¿Acaso piensas que soy un suicida o qué? No voy a pelear contra Sasuke y mucho menos a insultarlo Sakura... ¡me mandara al hospital de un golpe! —exclamó él cruzándose de brazos en señal de negación.

—Si tu no salvas a Ino entonces nadie lo hará, y de lo contrario terminará herida a manos de Sasuke. No te preocupes yo ya hablé con él y créeme que no te hará daño —mintió Sakura esperando a que Sai se creyera sus palabras.

—Bueno entonces creo que no habrá problemas —dijo Sai convencido de las palabras de su compañera.

Más veloz que un rayo Sai corrió hasta Ichiraku ramen dispuesto a tomar venganza contra Sasuke por intentar herir a su "preciosa" Ino. Ella ya casi lloraba de dolor por el fuerte agarre de Sasuke, esa era la prueba de que el Uchiha estaba muy enojado.

El ninja de la Raíz sintió mucho enojo en ese momento, tanto era el enojo que estaba dispuesto a soltar su lengua como diera lugar.

— ¡Suelta Sasuke! —ordenó Sai caminando peligrosamente hacia el Uchiha, el cual lo miraba sorprendido.

Sasuke observó al ninja de la Raíz y sonrió con mucho veneno saliendo de sus ojos.

— ¿Y si no la suelto que harás? —preguntó Sasuke carcajeándose con burla.

En ese momento los ojos de Sai se abrieron con furia, dejando ver el frió color negro de sus ojos. Él sacó de su bolsillo uno de sus pergaminos y en él se vio el dibujo de una enorme ave fénix dibujada en tinta. Se subió al lomo de su dibujo volando peligrosamente hacia Sasuke, pero luego de unos minutos se bajó bruscamente de su dibujo para que explotara sobre él.

El ave siguió volando en dirección a Sasuke, y por más que este intento esquivar el ataque, el dibujo logró hacer impacto en el rostro de del Uchiha haciendo que cayera al suelo bañado en un mar de tinta.

Todas las personas en ese lugar miraban la escena sorprendidos, pero nadie se atrevía a hacer comentario alguno.

Sai se acercó hasta Ino, la cual había terminado en el suelo por el impacto. Él se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de Ino y le tendió su mano para ayudarla.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Sai muy preocupado, temiendo que su ataque haya logrado alcanzarla a ella también.

—Si estoy bien, no te preocupes —respondió Ino mirando a Sai con ojos de admiración, como si este fuera su salvador.

En acto seguido Sai tomó a Ino de la mano y la alzó en brazos, como si esta fuese una damisela en peligro a la cual acababa de salvar. Ella se sorprendió por eso pero luego sonrió al ver las mejillas de Sai teñirse de un rojo muy intenso, ahora si estaba segura de que no se había equivocado al decir que él si tenía un lado tierno después de todo.

—Ino yo... tengo algo que decirte —Sai hizo una pequeña pausa más nervioso que nunca -. Te amo preciosa, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó el casi sin respirar.

Ino abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la verdad es que no se esperaba tal pregunta por parte del ninja de la Raíz. Sai decidió no hacerse ilusiones hasta oír la respuesta, siendo sincero no esperaba a que ella aceptara sino todo lo contrario… esperaba ser rechazado.

— ¡Por supuesto que quiero! ¡Te amo Sai! —gritó Ino aferrándose a los brazos de su prometido.

Sai se sorprendió ante la respuesta, pero luego de unos minutos abrazo a Ino con una inmensa alegría en sus ojos. Al final Sakura tenía razón, el viejo plan de conquista de "la damisela en riesgo" salió a la perfección a pesar de ser un truco muy viejo.

—Tú no te preocupes Ino, no dejaré que ese idiota emo vengador te vuelva a tocar un solo pelo. ¿Acaso él te llamó estúpida? —preguntó Sai con una mueca de seriedad. Ino asintió con la cabeza —. No debes hacerle caso, tú no eres estúpida Ino. Sasuke no es más que un idiota que padece de un complejo de superioridad hacia los demás, o sea sólo míralo como se viste, pareciera que se fue de excursión a las ruinas de los ninjas incas en Machu Picchu —en ese momento él se quedó callado, sus sensores de peligro se activaron de un segundo al otro.

Sasuke estaba parado justo detrás de él, cubierto de tinta y con la mirada azul de rabia. Sakura que estaba a lo lejos podría asegurar de que los periódicos de esa tarde hablarían de un homicidio en Konoha, y si toda esta historia tuviese una moraleja seguramente diría que la honestidad mató al ninja. Sasuke había escuchado todo lo que Sai había dicho sobre él.

Sakura salió de su escondite asustada y totalmente disparatada, mientras que Ino tenía una expresión de total miedo, apenas se ponía de novia y lamentablemente ese mismo día quedaría soltera.

— ¡Corre Sai! ¡Corre! —gritaron Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo.

Antes de que ambas pudieran decirlo Sai ya estaba corriendo a quinientos kilómetros a la redonda, mientras que Sasuke corría tras el con el Sharingan y el Rinnegan activado.

Ahora si Sakura podía carcajearse, ya que jamás le había contado nada a Sasuke sobre el plan que tenía con Sai. Está bien que el plan había funcionado, pero ahora ella también se cobraría todos los insultos que recibió por parte del ninja de la Raíz el día anterior.

Si hay algo que los ninjas debían prender, era que nadie podía criticar a Sakura y después vivir para contarlo.

.

.

 _Fin._


End file.
